My beloved girl
by nakoruru asame
Summary: No summary
1. Chapter 1

Declamer Character : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Lemon?

My Beloved Girl

Summary : " No summary ^.^ "

" Tidak " tolak Sasuke tegas. Dia tetap berdiri pada pendiriannya, tak peduli pada Tou-sannya yang terlihat murka atau pada Kaa-sannya yang tengah menangis sesenggukan. " Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menikah dengan gadis pilihan kalian "

" Jaga bicaramu Sasuke " raung Fugaku murka. Matanya menatap nyalang pada sosok Sasuke yang berdiri angkuh di depannya. " Gadis itu adalah calon terbaik untukmu. Dia sempurna dan tak akan membuat malu keluarga kita. " lanjut Fugaku tak mau kalah pada keegoisan putranya.

" Aku tidak peduli. Bagiku tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini termasuk gadis itu "

" Sa... Sasuke, kami mohon untuk kali ini turuti permintaan kami " pinta Mikoto disela isak tangisnya. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada putra kesayangannya itu jika sampai Fugaku kehilangan kesabarannya.

Sasuke diam, ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan semua benda di ruangan itu. Kenapa mereka selalu egois dan menentukan semua untuknya, dia sudah dewasa dan tahu mana yang terbaik untuknya. Dan untuk saat ini dia masih belum ingin menjalin ikatan dengan seseorang. Tanpa sepatah kata Sasuke meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya, sengaja membanting pintu sekeras mungkin untuk menunjukkan betapa besar rasa kesalnya.

.

.

.

.

" Kau yakin Naruto? " Karin tampak ragu menatap gadis di depannya. " Mereka itu preman di daerah sini dan yang pernah aku dengar mereka selalu menghajar siapapun, tidak peduli pria atau wanita " lanjutnya sambil melirik takut-takut pada beberapa pria yang tengah asik mengobrol tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

" Mereka harus membayar karena sudah merusak Kurama " ucap Naruto penuh dendam saat teringat pada motor kesayangannya yang saat ini tengah menginap di bengkel, belum lagi akan omelan Kaa-sannya yang panjang bagai kereta api yang harus membuatnya membuang waktu hingga dua jam sampai kakinya kesemutan.

Dengan langkah pasti Naruto berjalan menghampiri gerombolan pemuda di depannya, mereka langsung menatap saat gadis itu perlahan mendekat. Ternyata apa yang mereka dengar bukan cuma omong kosong belaka.

" Akhirnya kau datang juga. Bagaimana bingkisan dari kami, apa kau menyukainya? "

" Brengsek " umpat Naruto dan langsung menerjang kearah mereka. Baku hantam terjadi, Naruto yang seorang diri melawan tujuh pemuda yang memiliki tinggi tubuh diatasnya. Tapi jangan anggap remeh Naruto, meski dia wanita dia cukup disegani di lingkungannya.

Sementara Karin, gadis itu sudah panik luar biasa apalagi melihat sahabatnya dikeroyok beberapa orang pemuda. " Ba.. bagaimana ini " dia mondar- mandir bingung harus bagaimana. Ingin rasanya dia bergabung bersama Naruto, sayangnya dia cuma ahli berkelahi dengan alat- alat kosmetik, kalau kau ingin merubah tampilan secantik bintang Holliwod silahkan hubungi Karin. Dijamin dalam waktu tiga puluh menit kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang memusakan " Ouh shit kenapa aku harus promosi, aku bukan tukang salon " umpat Karin saking stresnya.

" Arrggg... " teriak salah seorang dari mereka dengan wajah nyosor ke aspal.

Karin bertambah panik saat melihat Naruto yang tampak kewalahan, bagaimanapun Naruto tetaplah seorang gadis sehebat apapun staminanya pasti tidak akan cukup jika harus bertarung melawan beberapa orang pria sendirian. Tiba- tiba bohlam buluk di kepalanya menyala, sesegera mungkin dia mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menekan beberapa digit angka untuk menghubungi seseorang yang jauh di seberang sana.

' Hn ' sahutan singkat nan irit dari seberang sana

" Ha.. Halo Sasuke "

' Ada apa menghubungiku ' tanya Sasuke tak suka. Dia itu cowok yang anti banget sama cewek macam Karin

" Aku merindukanmu " ucap Karin cepat, keceplosan karena setiap kali bertemu Sasuke selalu mengatakan kata yang sama " Sori, aku salah kata. Naruto..."

' Kenapa lagi dengan si Dobe itu ' jawab Sasuke bertambah malas. Selain Karin Sasuke juga anti banget sama Naruto. Karena menurutnya gadis itu lebih merepotkan dibanding siapapun.

" Di... dia "

' Dia kenapa ' ucap Sasuke yang mulai jengah dengan perkataan Karin yang berbeli- belit.

" Dia berkelahi lagi Sasuke "

'...'

" Dia memukul beberapa berandalan "

'...'

" Kyaa... Naruto... " teriak Karin lantang " di... dia kena pukul, bi.. bibirnya berdarah dan ke.. kepalanya juga berdarah " ucap Karin terbata mengikuti salah seorang temannya.

' Shit ' umpat Sasuke dan sambungan terputus. Karin tersenyum lebar menatap poselnya, dia memang paling jago dalam hal kibul mengkibul.

.

.

.

.

PLAKK...

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK " maki Naruto, dia memutar kepalanya kearah pelaku yang telah menggeplak kepalanya tanpa rasa berperikepalaan.

" Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka Dobe? " Sasuke menatap datar pada mayat- mayat yang berserakan di bawah kaki Naruto dengan tubuh penuh memar, juga pada seorang pemuda seusianya yang bernasib sial karena terus diinjak- injak oleh kaki Naruto.

" Ck itu bukan urusanmu, pergi sana anak mama " usir Naruto, dia kembali fokus menginjak- injak korban di bawahnya. Kali ini diiringi umpatan- umpatan yang sanggup membuat anak kecil menangis sambil ngacir ke pangkuan ibunya.

" Dasar cewek jejadian " cibir Sasuke, sukses menghentikan aksi anarkis Naruto. Namun kini kedua safirnya menatap nyalang pada Sasuke, sepertinya kakinya gatal ingin mencari korban baru.

" Apa kau bilang Teme "

" Kau cewek jejadian, kenapa tak kau botaki sekalian kepalamu itu " lanjut Sasuke, membuat kepala Naruto semakin berasap. Sementara korban Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

DUAGHH...

Tanpa aba- aba kaki Naruto sudah menendang rahang Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang dan meludahkan cairan berwarna merah.

" Sialan kau Dobe, kau memang produk gagal "

" Kau yang sialan Teme "

Kini gantian Sasuke dan Naruto yang baku hantam, Karin menyesal telah memanggil Sasuke jika akhirnya seperti ini. Harusnya dia biarkan saja Naruto menghajar tikus- tikus itu dari pada harus melihatnya melawan raja iblis Konoha High School.

" Sial, bilang saja kalau kau sedang kesal Teme. jangan melampiaskannya padaku " Kini Sasuke dan Naruto tengah duduk bersandarkan pada tiang listrik. Keduanya sudah babak belur dengan tampang semrawut, baju mereka lusuh dan penuh debu juga beberapa noda merah pada bagian tertentu." Sekarang aku harus bagaimana, Kaa- san pasti akan ngomel jika aku pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini " Naruto merutuki nasibnya yang semakin sial sejak kemarin, kali ini Kaa- sannya pasti tak hanya akan mengomel.

" Kau ke rumahku saja, suruh sahabatmu yang sok cantik itu untuk menghubungi ibumu dan bilang jika kau menginap di rumahnya "

Naruto hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, tanpa sadar kepalanya menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan diiringi tatapan heran pada wajah Sasuke.

" Apa? " tanya Sasuke sewot, ingin sekali dia menendang wajah idiot di depannya itu.

" Ku kira mulutmu itu hanya hiasan, ternyata bisa bicara panjang juga " ucap Naruto yang akhirnya membuatnya mendapatkan geplakan penuh dendam dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

" Hei Teme, kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali. Apa keluargamu membangunnya di tanah bekas kuburan? " kepala Naruto celingukan melihat sekeliling tempatnya berada.

" Diam Dobe "

" Sasuke " suara bariton dari arah ruang keluarga membuat langkah Sasuke dan Naruto terhenti. Mereka membalikkan tubuh saat mendengar langkah seseorang yang semakin dekat. " Dari mana kau? "

" Itu bukan urusan Tou- san "

Wow... Naruto bersiul dalam hati melihat pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Pantas saja si Teme selalu berwajah datar dan bersikap angkuh, ternyata sudah keturunan to?

" Siapa dia " tanya Fugaku, matanya melihat Naruto dari ujung sepatu yang penuh lumpur sanpai ujung rambut yang acak- acakan karena bertarung dengan Sasuke tadi. " Seperti inikah pilihanmu, benar- benar rendahan " hina Fugaku tak menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

" Itu urusanku, dia kekasihku dan hanya dia yang akan kunikahi "

Naruto hendak protes pada pria paruh baya yang sudah salah paham dengan keberadaannya di rumah itu namun Sasuke lebih dulu menariknya menuju lantai atas dan membawanya masuk kedalam salah satu ruangan yang Naruto yakini jika itu kamar milik Sasuke.

" Yak apa yang kau lakukan Teme " protes Naruto " apa maksudmu bilang pada Tou-sanmu jika aku ini kekasihmu "

Sasuke tak memperdulikan omelan Naruto, dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Sekarang dampak berkelahi dengan Naruto mulai terasa. Dia heran darimana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar itu, ah mungkin benar perkiraannya jika Naruto itu cewek jejadian lagian mana ada cewek yang memiliki tenaga layaknya pesumo.

" Hei Teme, kau tak mendengar omonganku? "

" Hn " jawab Sasuke dengan mata terpejam

" Ais " Naruto mendecih sebal " kenapa di sini panas sekali, apa keluargamu tak mampu membeli AC " Naruto melepas kausnya begitu saja, disusul bot dan celana pendeknya. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang langsing hanya terbalut bra dan celana dalam.

" Apa kau tak bisa melepasnya di dalam kamar mandi, tubuhmu yang kerempeng itu membuatku sakit mata " ucap Sasuke tiba- tiba, membuat Naruto yang tadi berdiri membelakanginya langsung berputar 1800 sambil berkacak pinggang.

"..."

Sasuke yang hendak mengkritik tiba- tiba bungkam begitu matanya menangkap pemandangan di hadapannya. Dua buah gunung kembar yang rumayan besar nampak menyembul dari bra berenda berwarna hitam milik Naruto, dibawahnya terlihat perut kecoklatan yang terlihat mulus dan sebuah pusar yang tampak menggoda dengan tato berbentuk pusaran menghiasinya. Dan dibawahnya lagi, tangan Sasuke tiba- tiba terasa gatal ingin menyentuhnya.

" Suka dengan yang kau lihat Teme? " ucap Naruto dan langsung menerjang kearah Sasuke, menduduki perut pemuda itu dan menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya dengan brutal.

" Akkhhh... sakit Dobe lepaskan " teriak Sasuke, belum hilang pening di kepalanya akibat tangan brutal Naruto kini nasib kepalanya sudah nista kembali akibat ulah tangan yang sama.

" Dasar Teme mesum " masih dengan brutal Naruto terus menjambaki rambut Sasuke. " beraninya kau mengatai tubuhku yang seksi ini kerempang "

BRUUKKK...

Dengan sekali dorongan kini posisi mereka berganti, kini ganti Sasuke yang menduduki perut Naruto masih dengan rambutnya yang menjadi kebrutalan tangan Naruto.

" Teme menyingkir dari atasku "

" Kau yang mencari masalah lebih dulu Dobe " dengan sikap tangan Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Naruto dan menguncinya di atas kepala dengan satu tangan. Setelahnya Sasuke menyeringai mendapati wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat dan beberapa helai rambutnya menempel pada wajah karena keringat. Sasuke tak pernah menyangka jika gadis seliar Naruto bisa seseksi ini jika berada di atas ranjang

" Apa yang kau lihat Teme mesum? "

" Hn, bagaimana kalau ini sekalian dilepas saja? " salah satu tangan Sasuke yang menganggur bermain- main di bra Naruto.

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, dia menyesal sudah berani melepas pakaiannya di depan Sasuke. Dia kira pemuda itu maho karena tak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan gadis yang selalu mengejar- ngejarnya. " Te... Teme jangan macam- macam " ini kali pertamanya Naruto merasa panik dan takut berhadapan dengan Sasuke, biasanya dengan gagah berani dia akan menantang si pantat ayam untuk berkelahi.

" Kenapa Dobe, kau terlihat takut? "

Sret...

Dalam satu tarikan bra Naruto sudah terlepas dari tempatnya dan terongok begitu saja di atas lantai akibat lemparan Sassuke.

" KYYAAA... TEME... "

Mata Sasuke terlihat berbinar- binar melihat dua gundukan di depannya, wajahnya yang selalu tampak datar terlihat merona juga jakunnya yang terlihat naik turun saat menelan salivanya yang hampir menetes.

Tubuh Naruto terus berontak di bawah kungkungan tubuh Sasuke. Alarem di otaknya yang dobe sudah menjerit- jerit sejak tadi memberikan sinyal bahaya pada siempunya. Apalagi melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak mupeng.

" Wow Dobe, tak kusangka milikmu besar juga " ucap Sasuke membuat tubuh Naruto berontak semakin kuat.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya mulut Sasuke mengumpat. Sesekali dia meringis karena bibirnya yang terasa perih akibat pergulatannya dengan Naruto semalam, apalagi gadis itu benar- benar beringas menyerangnya. Lihat saja pada lehernya yang tampak merah akibat cakaran belum lagi lebam- lebam di tempat lain, Sasuke merasa dikutuk kerena sudah mengenal Naruto.

" Teme kau lama sekali. Kau itu cowok tapi berdandan saja hampir satu jam, kenapa kau tak sekalian memakai rok dan mengkucir pantat ayammu itu " omel Naruto yang sedang bersila di atas ranjang Sasuke dengan seragam lengkap.

" Kau pikir gara- gara siapa aku seperti ini " jawab Sasuke sewot sambil mengoleskan krim pada luka di bibirnya.

" Kau sendiri yang membuat masalah. Kalau tangan sialmu itu tidak kegatelan, aku juga tidak mungkin melakukannya "

Sasuke kembali berdecih kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Dia menyambar jas sekolah kemudian melenggang keluar diikuti Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya. Di bawah mereka sudah dinanti Fugaku dan Mikoto yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi, Sasuke duduk di depan Kaa-sannya diikuti Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

Melihat menu sarapan keluarga Uchiha membuat selera makan Naruto langsung menghilang. Bagaiman bisa dirinya diberi makan selembar roti, dia sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan dan butuh banyak tenaga untuk berkelahi nanti siang.

" Kenapa kau hanya memandanginya, apa makanan di sini tak sesuai dengan seleramu " tanya Mikoto, meski dia tidak begitu suka dengan Naruto dia akan coba menghormati pilihan putra bungsunya.

" Maaf bibi " jawab Naruto dengan senyum kecut " Sebenarnya aku terbiasa makan nasi, apalagi aku membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk- "

Belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan. " Perutnya menolak makan roti, jadi dia tidak bisa memakannya " bohong Sasuke, buru- buru dia menarik tubuh Naruto berdiri " Kami berangkat "

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang tak percaya pada tumpukan mangkok di depan Naruto, dia heran kemana larinya makan berlemak itu setelah masuk kedalam mulut Naruto. Apa jangan- jangan punggung Naruto bolong seperti salah satu hantu yang sempat tenar di Indonesia, harusnya semalam dia memastikannya sekalian.

" Hei Dobe, kau itu perempuan. Laki- laki akan jijik melihat caramu makan "

" Mppp... nyamm... nyamm... kalau kau jijik pergi saja, lagian aku tak memintamu untuk tetap disini " jawab Naruto santai, kembali memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

" Naru- chan " seru Karin yang datang entah dari mana. Tiba- tiba gadis itu sudah muncul di depan Sasuke dan Naruto dan langsung nemplok pada Sasuke " Pagi Sasuke- kun " ucapnya sambil mengerling genit pada Sasuke " kau tetap tampan seperti biasanya "

" Hn " jawab Sasuke malas sambil melepaskan pelukan maut Karin pada lengannya.

" Tak kusangka kita bertemu disini, apa karena kita berjodoh. " lanjut Karin " pasti karena kita berjodoh, senang sekali rasanya " Karin heboh sendiri.

" Ah kenyang... " Naruto menepuk- nepuk perutnya yang terlihat sedikit membuncit " Teme kau yang bayar "

" Ogah, kau yang makan kenapa aku yang bayar "

" Kau pelit sekali atau jangan- jangan kelar orang kaya yang kau sandang itu hanya- "

Plakk...

" Au... " ringis Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya " kenapa kau selalu memukul kepalaku Teme, kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana "

" Kau memang sudah bodoh sejak awal, sekarang cepat berdiri bel sekolah sudah hampir berbunyi "

" Tidak mau " tolak Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Wajahnya melengos ke samping menghindari bertatap muka dengan Sasuke.

" Kau ini memang selalu merepotkan " gumam Sasuke namun masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga Naruto. Dia mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja " puas, sekarang kita pergi "

Naruto nyengir lebar di hadapan Sasuke, inilah hal pertama yang membuatnya betah dengan si muka tembok cap pantat ayam kebanggaan sekolahnya. Dia bisa minta untuk selalu ditraktir.

.

.

.

.

Bosan... Naruto menguap entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, mendengarkan suara guru yang tengah bercuap- cuap di depan sana seolah mendengar dongeng pengantar tidur untuknya dan benar saja di detik berikutnya dia sudah terlelap beralaskan buku pelajaran.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke yang duduk di bangku paling depan tengah memperhatikan materi yang sedang dijelaskan. Dia adalah murid paling teladan di KHS sekaligus ketua osis jadi dia tidak mau reputasinya buruk hanya karena tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru yang bahkan sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

" Hei Sasuke " panggil teman satu bangkunya. Cowok tampan berambut gondrong bak iklan shampo.

" Hn "

" Kenapa dengan lehermu, apa semalam kau coba mengawini kucing betina? " Neji terkekeh sendiri mendengar ucapannya, kedua matanya yang sebelumnya melihat leher Sasuke yang penuh cakaran beralih pada Naruto yang tengah molor.

" Diam Hyuuga "

" Wow tak ku sangka jika kau benar- benar melakukannya "

" Aku tidak melakukan apa- apa dengannya "

" Lalu kenapa wajahmu sampai babak belur begitu, kalian berkelahi lagi "

" Hn "

" Apa kau tak kasihan padanya, dia itu wanita. Harusnya sebagai laki- laki kau melindunginya, bukan malah menghajarnya "

Hello apa si mata tak berpupil di depannya ini tak bisa melihat, disini dialah korbannya. Harusnya kalau dia ingin berkotbah lakukan di depan si Dobe itu " Itu kalau dia wanita normal "

" Grookk... "

" Kau dengar, jika dia wanita harusnya dia malu mendengkur sekeras itu di depan banyak orang "

Suasana kelas langsung hening setelah terdengar dengkuran dari arah belakang, bahkan guru yang saat itu menerangkan langsung terdiam. Pria botak yang hampir berusia 50 tahun itu menggeram kesal karena dia paling tidak suka jika ada muridnya yang tertidur saat jam pelajarannya tengah berlangsung. Dan dengan semangat penuh dendam dia melempar penghapus hingga telak mengenai kepala Naruto.

" AKhhh Shit, siapa yang berani memukul kepalaku " umpat Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Matanya mengitari seluruh kelas dan berhenti pada sosok pria tua di depan kelas yang tengah memandang tajam padanya " he he he, gomen sensei " ucapnya sambil tertawa hambar

" Uzumaki Naruto, kau- "

TRINGGGGG...

" yey... waktunya pulang " sorak Naruto keras melupakan guru garang yang memandang penuh dendam padanya. " Bye- bye Sensei... " Dengan semangat Naruto membereskan bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia sudah ada janji dengan seseorang di luar sana, namun saat hendak melangkah keluar kelas seseorang mencekal lengannya dari belakang. " Apa yang kau lakukan Teme? "

" Kau akan kemana? "

" Itu bukan urusanmu, cepat lepaskan "

" Tidak, kau harus ikut denganku sekarang "

.

.

.

.

" Ya.. apa maksudmu membawaku kemari " ucap Naruto setengah membentak, pasalnya dia tidak terima kelakuan Sasuke yang menyeretnya dan membawanya kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. Padahal dia sudah ada janji dengan siswa dari sekolah lain untuk adu panco.

" Diam dan turuti saja perintahku "

" Hello~ apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, memang kau siapa dan kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu " ucap Naruto dengan nada bosan. " Sekarang aku mau pulang "

" Tidak sampai urusan kita selesai "

" Memang ada urusan apa kita " jawab Naruto heran, perasaan dia tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan cowok macam Sasuke lagian Naruto masih waras untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan orang mengerikan macam Sasuke meski mereka sering berkelahi.

" Kau akan tetap di sini sampai keputusan Tou- san berubah "

" Tidak mau " tolak Naruto secepat kilat. " Ayahmu mengerikan, aku tidak suka "

" Itu masalahmu Dobe "

" Kaa- san pasti mencariku "

" Aku sudah meminta izin pada beliau "

" WHAT... " teriak Naruto saking tidak percayanya. " Kau gila Teme "

" Hn " hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sebelum dia menyeret masuk Naruto ke dalam rumahnya, penjara baru untuk Uzumaki Naruto yang liar.

.

.

Tbc

Hai minna- san, q datang lagi sama fic baru. moga ficku kali ini juga mendapat respon yang baik dari kalian. buat yang udah ngasih review n saran makasih banget, Ruru seneng bisa belajar dari senpai- senpai sekalian. Mohon dukungannya n jangan lupa tinggalin review setelah membaca, arigatou... ^.^ Ruru cinta kalian...

See you next chap... 


	2. Chapter 2

Declamer Character : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Rate. : M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Lemon?

My Beloved Girl

Semua orang tahu jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu jenius, tapi berkat ide brilian bin cemerlangnya yang mengakui Uzumaki Naruto sebagai calon istri yang entah dari mana asal muasal gosip itu menyebar ke lingkungan sekolah semua jadi meragukan kejeniusannya bahkan si preman biang onar rekan segeng Naruto merasa kasihan pada sosok ketua osis berwajah pangeran namun berjiwa iblis itu.

"Woi Sasuke, istrimu sedang menganiaya senior apa kau tak menghentikannya? " ucap Neji yang membuatnya hampir saja kehilangan kepala akibat vas bunga yang mendadak bisa terbang.

"Jaga ucapanmu Hyuuga "

Bukannya takut Neji malah asik memperhatikan tindakan Naruto yang tengah menganiaya senpainya, dia memang sedikit tertarik dengan gadis itu pasalnya di sekolah ini hampir seluruh siswi memujanya dan Sasuke tapi Naruto malah memaki- makinya, apalagi terhadap Sasuke, dia akan langsung beringas jika disentuh sedikit saja.

Demi apa Sasuke benar- benar mengutuk mulutnya yang kemarin sudah berkata mencintai cewek gila macam Naruto. Harusnya dia bilang saja kalau pacaran dengan si bohai berdada besar Tsunade, itu jika esoknya dia bisa selamat dari kubangan penuh kodok milik Jiraiya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuhnya bergidik ngeri. Atau paling tidak dengan Konan senpai yang cantik jelita dengan menumbalkan wajahnya yang mulus kinclong untuk diberi piercing- piercing yang diraguka kehigienisannya seperti kekasihnya saat ini.

"Hei Sasuke, sampai kapan kau akan melamun. Istrimu bisa membunuh guru kita jika kau terus membiarkannya" Neji menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang sudah beralih pada korban barunya.

" Kami Sama " Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustasi, sampai kapan cewek itu akan membuatnya stres. Dia bisa cepat tua jika terus memikirkannya.

.

.

.

.

" NARUTO ! " raung wanita yang tadi sempat singgah di pikiran Sasuke. Wanita itu langsung menjewer telinga Naruto begitu sampai di tempat tujuan. " Bocah nakal kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah " omelnya sambil menyeret Naruto menuju ruangannya.

" Baa-chan lepaskan telingaku sakit " Naruto meringis kesakitan akibat tangan Tsunafe yang tak melepasan telinganya.

" Biar, kau harus mendapatkan hukuman kali ini " Tsunade terus menyeret Naruto hingga sampai ruangannya dan menendang pintu sekeras mungkin hingga terbuka, Shizune yang kebetulan berada di dalam hampir saja jantungan. " Duduk! " perintahnya.

Naruto merengut sambil memegangi telinganya yang terasa hampir putus kemudian duduk bersila di depan Tsunade yang tengah berkacak pinggang " Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau menghajar senior dan juga gurumu "

" Nenek lihat, senior tadi sudah mengotori seragamku " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk secuil noda di seragamnya dan Tsunade harus benar- benar memincingkan matanya agar bisa melihat.

" Lalu kenapa kau juga memukuli guru? "

" Karena dia sudah berani memukul pantatku " jawab Naruto cepat. Matanya memincing penuh dendam pada tua bangka berkepala botak yang menjadi guru sastra di sekolahnya. Dia berjanji jika bertemu lagi dia akan balas memukul pantatnya dengan tongkat baseballnya yang sudah memakan puluhan korban. Padahal guru itu tidak sengaja, Naruto sendiri yang berjalan kearahnya dan tanpa permisi pantatnya menyenggol kemoceng yang dipegang oleh guru itu.

Tsunade pasti sudah struk jika tidak teringat pada dua buah dadanya yang seksi, selama dia menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah hanya Naruto yang berani memanggilnya nenek dan berbuat ulah.

Sasuke yang saat itu kebetulan lewat di depan ruangan Tsunade tanpa sengaja mendengar obrolan mereka ( ingat seorang Uchiha tidaklah menguping ) mengumpat dalam hati. Dia bersumpah akan menguliti tangan cabul yang sudah berani memegang pantat Naruto, padahal dia sendiri belum pernah memegangnya.

Plak...

Sasuke menampar pipinya sendiri, kenapa lama- lama dirinya seperti orang cabul padahal jika dilihat Naruto itu tidak ada seksi- seksinya, batin Sasuke asambil melihat ( ingat kawan Uchiha tidak pernah mengintip ) Naruto yang masih bersila di depan Tsunade sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Melihat bagaimana penampilan cewek di depannya yang begitu serampangan ( padahal siswi lain saling bersaing siapa yang paling cantik dan seksi ) tapi jika tanpa pakaian? sekelibat ingatan tentang tubuh Naruto kemarin mampir di kepalanya membuat wajah Sasuke berubah mupeng sambil memandangi tubuh Naruto. Sasuke sudah memutuskan jika misinya hari ini adalah bokong Naruto, bagaimanapun caranya bokong itu harus bersih dari tangan- tangan cabul orang lain. Hanya dirinya yang boleh mencabuli bokong Naruto. lol

" Mulai hari ini kau harus membersihkan toilet selama satu minggu " perintah Tsunede, harap- harap cemas apa hukumannya kali ini bisa membuat Naruto kapok.

" Tidak mau " tolak Naruto cepat " aku bukan cleaning service, jika Baa-chan ingin cari gratisan suruh saja orang lain "

Plak...

" Ya! kenapa Baa-chan memukul kepalaku. Ini tindakan anarkis penganiayaan pada murid " protes Naruto, Tsunade hampir kejang- kejang mendengarnya. Tidak pas sekali jika kata- kata itu keluar dari mulut orang yang hampir setiap hari menganiaya orang lain.

" Tidak ada penolakan jika kau tidak mau melakukannya aku akan memanggil Kushina kemari "

Oh god, ini berita yang bagus sekali. Jika sampai si ratu neraka itu dipanggil, Naruto yakin jika bukan hanya toilet sekolah yang harus dibersihkannya melainkan seluruh toilet yang ada di Konoha. " Ok akan aku lakukan asal Baa- chan tidak memanggil Kaa- san "

" Bagus sekarang kerjakan tugasmu" Tsunade tertawa dalam hati melihat Naruto yang tampak kesal keluar dari ruangannya,

.

.

.

.

" Ya! Kenapa cuma diam cepat kerjakan " bentak Naruto pada budak yang baru saja dipungutnya saat keluar dari ruangan Tsunade beberapa saat yang lalu " itu sikat wc bodoh, kenapa kau menggunakannya untuk menyikat lantai "

Kesebelas pemuda yang tadinya hendak bermain sepakbola itu mengumpat dalam hati, mimpi apa mereka semalamm sampai harus berurusan dengan cewek macam Naruto, padahal jika dilihat gadis itu cantik sekali tapi semua cowok akan berpikir ribuan kali untuk mendekatinya setelah tahu sikap aslinya. ' Kami sama turunkan malaikatmu yang baik hati untuk kami ' mohon mereka dalam hati.

Klek...

Semua penghuni toilet langsung memandang kearah pintu saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan jreng... jreng... jreng... kesebelas pemuda itu bersorak gembira saat tahu siapa yang datang. Mereka sampai menangis haru karena Kami- Sama benar- benar mengirimkan malaikatnya meski berjiwa iblis, setidaknya hanya orang ini yang bisa menangani kebengalan Naruto.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe? " tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang duduk bersila di atas meja yang didapatnya entah darimana kemudian matanya beralih pada kesebelas pemuda korban kerja paksa Naruto. " Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? "

" Apa matamu sudah buta Teme, kau tidak lihat mereka sedang bekerja " jawab Naruto sewot, dia sudah merasakan firasat buruk sejak melihat wajah menyebalkan milik Sasuke.

" Kalian keluarlah biar si Dobe ini yang mengerjakannya " titah Sasuke bijak, pantas sekali dia memiliki banyak fans.

" Arigatou senpai " ucap semuanya bebarengan dan secepat kilat meninggalkan ruangan terkutuk yang sudah membuat mereka trauma, mereka berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak dekat- dekat dengan Naruto. Kapok.

" Sekarang turun dan kerjakan tugasmu " perintah Sasuke berlagak layaknya bos kesiangan, matanya memincing tajam kearah Naruto.

" Ogah, kau yang mengusir mereka jadi kerjakan sendiri " jawab Naruto santai, sejak awal tatapan legendaris yang diturunkan turun temurun oleh keluarga Uchiha tak pernah mempan padanya.

" Dobe kau " desis Sasuke berbahaya namun Naruto malah memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia juga tidak takut pada desisan alay dari Sasuke si pahlawan kesiangan. " Lakukan atau- "

" Ok.. ok.. akan aku kerjakan " dengan malas Naruto turun dari meja, kini gantian Sasuke yang duduk di atas meja dia menyilangkan kakinya di atas kaki satunya lagi, kedua tangannya bersedakep di depan dada. Benar- benar gaya bos sejati.

Naruto itu bukan gadis baik, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong. Dia itu biang onar, suka menindas dan membolos, dia juga bukan gadis penurut seprti fans Sasuke yang bahkan rela menjilat sepatu idolanya.

Sret byurr...

" Ups gomen Teme tanganku licin " ucap Naruto tanpa dosa setelah berhasil menyiram pantat ayam Sasuke dengan air bekas pel.

" Grr... " Sasuke menggeram penuh amarah, gadis di depannya ini kenapa tidak ada manis- manisnya. Apa perlu dia memasukkannya ke pabrik gula biar sekalian digiling disana. " Kau memang harus diberi pelajaran Dobe " ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan pada setiap kata- katanya, Naruto sudah menyiapkan kuda- kuda saat Sasuke berjalan dengan aura hitam kearahnya.

Sret duaghh...

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan saat tendangan Sasuke meleset dan malah mengenai ember di belakangnya. " Kau meleset Teme " cibirnya dan secepat kilat Naruto melangkah kabur sebelum tertangkap iblis di depannya. Baru saja keluar dari toilet tiba- tiba muncul seseorang di depannya membuat Naruto harus bersalto untuk menghindar.

Tap...

Dengan sukses kaki Naruto kembali berpijak pada lantai, dia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat wajah murka Sasuke. Dan tanpa membuang waktu Naruto kembali berlari sekuat tenaga ngeri kalau sampai tertangkap oleh Sasuke yang tengah murka bisa- bisa dia nanti pulang tanpa pakaian, si Teme itukan mesum.

" Cih jangan bermimpi bisa lolos dariku Dobe " Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga persetan jika dirinya adalah ketua osis dan larangan untuk berlarian di koridor sekolah. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah gadis gila itu dia harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuat kotor Uchiha Sasuke yang agung.

.

.

.

.

Nyatanya sampai jam sekolah berakhir Sasuke tak menemukan sosok Naruto dan mau tak mau dia harus membawa tas milik Naruto. Salahnya sendiri berani menyekap Naruto di rumahnya, Kushina sampai syukuran untuk merayakan kebebasannya. Sasuke tiba di rumah saat langit sudah mulai gelap, keadaan rumahnya yang selalu sepi membuat Sasuke teringat perkataan Naruto " Cih " Sasuke mendecih sebal saat teringat Naruto, untung dia memiliki seragam cadangan.

Klek...

"... "

"... "

Mata Sasuke terpaku melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, ini memang bukan yang pertama kali namun mata Sasuke selalu sulit berpaling dari dua gundukan lemak di dada Naruto. Tiba- tiba saja tangannya gatal dan tenggorokannya terasa kering.

" Yak mesum apa yang kau lihat! " teriak Naruto sambil melempar bantal kearah Sasuke, dengan buru- buru dia menyambar kemeja Sasuke dan memakainya asal namun belum sempat mengancingkannya Sasuke sudah menariknya terlebih dahulu " lepas Teme... " dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto berusaha mempertahankan pakaiannya namun Sasuke juga tetap keukeh menariknya.

" Ini kemejaku Dobe "

" Akan aku kembalikan tapi lepaskan dulu tanganmu "

" Aku mau sekarang "

" Baik tapi lepaskan tanganmu " lama- lama Naruto kesal juga kenapa si Teme pantat ayam di depannya ini tak mau mendengarkan ucapannya dan masih menarik paksa kemeja yang dikenakannya.

Sret dukk...

Tubuh Sasuke terhuyung ke belakang saat tanpa aba- aba Naruto menendangnya " kau yang memaksa Teme " Naruto sudah menyiapkan kuda- kuda jikalau Sasuke membalas dendam.

" Kau selalu membuatku repot Dobe " tiba- tiba Sasuke melepas kemeja sekolahnya disusul kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang selalu dia gunakan. Membuat tubuhnya yang mulai terbentuk terpampang jelas di hadapan Naruto..

" Apa yang kau lakukan Teme? " tanya Naruto heran melihat tingkah aneh Sasuke, apa di sekolah tadi dia kesambet jin penunggu sekolah atau otaknya konslet karena tadi dia mengguyurnya dengan air bekas pel. Alis Naruto naik sebelah saat Sasuke melepas celana sekolahnya, kini pemuda itu hanya menggunakan boxer hitam bergambar tomat.

" Aku akan memperkosamu " jawab Sasuke enteng, berharap ucapannya barusan bisa membuat Naruto yang kurang ajar takhluk padanya. Sayangnya Naruto bukanlah sosok yang akan gentar oleh setiap ancaman dari Sasuke, lagi pula siapa juga yang takut diperkosa oleh cowok ganteng macam Sasuke yang ada mereka malah berebut untuk memperkosa Sasuke.

" Seperti kau bisa melakukannya saja " cibir Naruto sambil memandang remeh Sasuke.

" Kau akan menyesal Dobe " dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke segera melesat kearah Naruto, tangannya mengepal ingin meninju rahang gadis itu namun Naruto berhasil menghindarinya. Kaki Sasuke ikut menyerang kebagian perut namun lagi- lagi Naruto bisa menghindar, pantas sekali dia disegani di sekolah kebanyakan murid cowok memilih mencari aman dengan Naruto dari pada berakhir di rumah sakit.

Sret Srakkk...

Dengan satu tarikan sekuat tenaga dari Sasuke kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto berhasil lepas dan tergeletak di lantai menjadi dua bagian, Sasuke tersenyum senang sementara Naruto memaki dalam diam. Lagi Sasuke kembali menyerang Naruto, pemuda itu antusias sekali ingin menjatuhkan Naruto. Dia benar- benar akan puas jika berhasil menjatuhkan rubah betina Konoha High School.

Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi tiba di rumah saat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, keadaan rumah yang sepi membuat mereka sedikit heran pasalnya sejak Naruto tinggal di kediaman Uchiha rumah itu menjadi berisik oleh celotehan gadis itu.

" Apa mereka belum pulang? " Itachi melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya " ini sudah terlalu malam untuk anak sekolah "

" Ini pasti pengaruh buruk yang dibawa gadis itu pada Sasuke " sejak awal dia sudah tidak suka dengan keberadaan Sasuke, diakan ingin punya mantu yang unyu- unyu.

Bruakk...

"Akkkhh... "

Itachi dan Mikoto tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara benturan keras diikuti teriakan nyaring dari lantai atas, buru- buru ketiganya menuju sumber teriakan yang ternyata adalah kamar Sasuke. Dari luar mereka bisa mendengar bunyi- bunyi aneh juga teriakan- teriakan mencurigakan yang membuat ketiganya salah paham. Fugaku, Itachi dan Mikoto sudah ketar- ketir saat membayangkan kelakuan dua remaja yang terkurung dalam satu ruangan.

" Tou- san buka pintunya "

" Kenapa harus Tou- san, kau lebih dekat dengan pintu Itachi "

" Akkhh... Naruhhh... "

Teriakan dari dalam membuat tubuh ketiganya menegang, sehebat apa sebenarnya permainan mereka sampai membuat Sasuke berteriak atau jangan- jangan mereka bermain kasar menggunakan alat- alat BDSM begitu. Pikiran ketiga orang itu semakin liar, wajah Mikoto sendiri sudah memerah mendengar teriakan putranya dari dalam kamar.

" Aku tidak menyangka jika Otou menyukai permainan kasar " ucap Itachi yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Fugaku dan Mikoto " apa kita harus membukanya, bagaimana kalau mereka se- "

" Lakukan " ucap Fugaku tegas " jangan sampai anak itu mempermalukan keluaga kita dengan menghamili anak orang, kalau perlu kita nikahkan mereka malam ini juga " putus Fugaku, Mikoto hendak protes namun langsung bungkam saat mendapatka delikan dari sang suami. " buka pintunya "

" baik "

Di dalam kamar

" Sialan kau Teme " maki Naruto, keduanya nampak ngos- ngosan dengan tubuh yang basah oleh keringat. Naruto sendiri harus ekstra hati- hati dari tangan gatal Sasuke yang semenjak tadi berniat menelanjanginya. Salahkan saja dirinya yang ketiduran dan baru mandi saat langit sudah gelap juga waktunya yang tidak pas saat ganti pakaian hingga harus kepergok mata cabul Sasuke.

" Kau yang memulainya Dobe, sekarang kau harus menerima akibatnya " entah bagaimana tubuh Sasuke saat ini hanya berbalutkan celana dalam. Ini memang hal paling memalukan yang dilakukan olehnya tapi jika ini bisa membuat Naruto kapok dia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

" Cih " Naruto mendecih sebal kemudian melompat ke atas ranjang menerjang Sasuke, mendaratkan sebuah pukulan yang dapat ditangkis oleh Sasuke yang langsung membalik keadaan.

" Kau tertangkap Dobe " ucap Sasuke menyeringai, salah satu tangannya berhasil mengunci tangan Naruto di atas kepala sementara dia menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengunci tubuh Naruto yang terus meronta.

" Kalau kau sampai berani menyentuhku, aku benar- benar akan membuatmu menyesal Teme " desis Naruto dengan kedua mata yang menatap nyalang Sasuke.

" Seperti kau bisa saja " cibir Sasuke, Naruto mengumpat mendengarnya " hei Dobe kau itu cewek, jangan terlalu sering mengumpat atau kau akan jadi perawan tua seumur hidupmu "

" Terserah itu bukan urusanmu, sekarang cepat menyingkir dari atasku Teme "

" Kalau aku menolak "

" Kau " geram Naruto murka, dia berjanji akan mencabut habis pantat ayam Sasuke jika pemuda itu berani macam- macam pada tubuhnya.

Gyutt...

Naruto menatap horor wajah Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai di atasnya, tubuhnya menegang saat merasakan remasan pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya di bawah sana dan itu disebabkan oleh tangan lancang Sasuke.

" Teme "

" Kenapa Dobe bukankah sebelumnya sudah ada yang- "

Duaghh...

Sasuke terguling ke depan saat kaki Naruto tiba- tiba menghantamnya dari belakang, dia sedikit lengah karena telah berhasil meremas bokong Naruto yang terasa pas di tangannya.

Bughhh...

" Akkhhh... Naruhhh... " raung Sasuke saat Naruto menginjak punggungnya tanpa perasaan " Do... Dobe punggungku "

" Mampus kau brengsek " raung Naruto penuh dendam, berani sekali si Teme sialan memegang aset berharganya, dia menarik sprei di bawahnya dan menyobeknya.

Srekk...

" Dobe "'

Srett...

" Ukkhh... " rintih Sasuke saat Naruto menarik tangannya ke belakang dengan kaki yang masih tetap menginjak punggungnya. " Dobe apa yang kau lakukan "

Naruto hanya diam namun tangannya terus mengikat tangan Sasuke menjadi satu, kemudian disusul kedua kaki Sasuke yang ikut diikat bersama kedua tangannya " apa yang kau lakukan Dobe, cepat lepaskan " protes Sasuke dengan tubuh terus berontak ingin lepas " Dobe punggungku sakit "

" Itu bukan urusanku brengsek " jawab acuh Naruto, kini posisinya berdiri dengan salah satu kaki menginjak punggung Sasuke dan kedua tangannya menarik keatas kain yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Sasuke menjadi satu bagian.

Klekk...

Pintu kamar terbuka lebar membuat kelima orang yang saling bertatapan memandang horor satu sama lain. Wajah Naruto da Sasuke sudah berubah pucat dengan mulut menganga lebar sementara di depan pintu Mikoto sudah pingsan dengan wajah merah, mulut Itachi ikut menganga saking terkejutnya sementara Fugaku pria paruh baya itu hanya menampakkan wajah datar seperti biasa padahal dia sudah hampir terkena serangan jantung melihat nasib putranya yang berada di bawah seorang wanita. Harusnya sebagai seorang keturunan Uchiha yang agung putranya berada di posisi atas sebagai seorang pendominasi.

" Aku tunggu kalian di bawah " ucap Fugaku kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi.

Naruto merasa jika omelan panjang bak kereta api milik Kaa- sannya lebih baik dari pada harus duduk bersimpuh di depan seorang Uchiha Fugaku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang membuat suhu disekitarnya mendingin, bahkan Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk diam di sampingnya.

" Bisa jelaskan apa yang kalian lakukan barusan "

" Paman "

" Jangan berbasa- basi nona " potong Fugaku, matanya menatap tajam sosok Naruto yang semenjak tadi menundukkan kepala.

" Kami tidak melakukakan apa- apa " jawab Sasuke cepat

" Bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika melihat keadaan kalian " sanggah Fugaku, matanya menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

" Hiks... " onik Sasuke dan Fugaku yang tadi saling adu deathglare kini beralih pada sosok Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar " hiks.. hiks... " Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang tampak basah oleh air mata " dia... " ucapnya menggantung sambil menunjuk Sasuke " dia mau memperkosaku paman " fitnah Naruto yang dendam kesumat pada Sasuke.

" A... apa " Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada Naruto. " Jangan asal bicara Dobe... "

" Hiks... meskipun aku ini berandalan tapi aku tidak pernah dilecehkan seperti tadi " Naruto meremas kemeja Sasuke yang dipakainya, semakin mendramalisir perannya sebagai korban perkosaan " paman lihat, ini lepas saat Sasuke menariknya " tunjuknya pada beberapa kancing kemeja Sasuke yang hilang, aslinya sebelum turun tadi dia menariknya hingga lepas dan membuangnya entah kemana. " Kaa- san pasti akan sedih " tangis Naruto semakin menjadi- jadi " A... aku " Naruto menatap kecewa pada Sasuke " aku membencimu Teme " ucapnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sebagai kambing hitam agar bisa lolos dari Fugaku yang menurutnya mengerikan.

" Yak Dobe kembali kau " Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk mengejar Naruto namun deheman dari depannya membuatnya mau tak mau kembali ke posisi semula.

" Tou- san percaya? "

" Hn "

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, demi Janshin yang entah siapa itu kenapa Tou- sannya yang katanya pintar bisa percaya pada akting lebay si Dobe biang onar, sebenarnya siapa anaknya disini? Sasuke jadi mempertanyakan statusnya sendiri.

" Aku harus belajar, besok akan ada ulangan " Sasuke merasa hari ini benar- benar sial.

Brakk...

Sasuke sengaja menutup pintu kamarnya keras, antara menyalurkan rasa marahnya dan juga biar si Dobe yang pura- pura tidur itu tahu jika batas kesabarannya sudah habis. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika takut pada Sasuke, dia malah asik pura- pura tidur di bawah selimut tebal milik Sasuke. Dia juga hanya diam saat merasakan goncangan pada tempat tidur sampai akhirnya Sasuke menarik dan membuang asal selimutnya dan langsung menindihnya.

" Teme " ucap Naruto sambil menatap nyalang Sasuke " jangan memulai lagi atau mpphhh " belum selesai dengan ucapannya Sasuke lebih dahulu membungkam mulut Naruto dengan bibirnya " mpphhh... " Naruto berusaha berontak namun kali ini rasanya percuma karene Sasuke berhasil mengunci gerakannya. " Sa- "

Mengambil kesempatan saat Naruto membuka mulut lidah Sasuke menyusup dan langsung bergerak liar di dalamnya, salah sendiri sudah membuat masalah. Sekarang akan dia tunjukkan siapa Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

" Ngghhh... " Naruto masih mencoba untuk lepas dari kungkungan Sasuke, dia merasa jijik saat lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan membuat liur mereka bersatu, bagaimana jika dia sampai ketularan penyakit wajah tembok Sasuke? bisa berape urusannya.

Krauss...

" Akkhh... " pekik Sasuke kesakitan sambil menarik kepalanya, dia menjulurkan lidahnya yang berdarah " Dobe kau- "

Duagghh...

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya kepala Sasuke sudah dihantam keras oleh kepala Naruto, membuatnya lengah akibat rasa sakit yang berlipat. Pantas saja preman di luar sana langsung ciut saat berhadapan dengan Naruto, Sasuke sendiri merasa kewalahan menghadapinya.

" Kau benar- benar membuatku marah Teme " desis Naruto berbahaya " akan kubuat kau menyesal karena sudah lancang menyentuh tubuhku yang berharga " dan malam itu Sasuke harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk menghadapi Rubah betina yang tengah mengamuk.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...

Terimakasih untuk senpai semua yang sudah mereview, q minta maaf karena baru bisa update. ini ceritanya nyantaikok ndak bakalan sampai ada bunuh- bunuhan, hanya berkelahi antar sesama murid dan saingan dalam cinta. Seperti cerita- cerita yang lain tapi semoga senpai sekalian ndak bosan dan sudi menorehkan review. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya... 


End file.
